Minerva takes a walk on the Warner side
by Jester Snickers
Summary: Minerva Mink lives a care free life with her pseudo-boyfriend Wilford. That all changes when she has a chance run in with her old co-workers the Warners. With them she get's a little more then she bargained for. Responsibility, a feeling of family, and a date with Yakko Warner? Everything she tries so hard to avoid.
1. The Encounter

Boring.

Completely and utterly boring.

That was the only word that came to Minerva's mind.

Fun to look at, but boring.

Wilford B. Wolf was extremely boring. Don't get her wrong he was a nice guy, intelligent, always took her on dates that _should _be romantic, and incredibly gorgeous every full moon.

He's the perfect guy, you know if he grew a personality. It should be illegal for a toon to be this…this… boring!

"Minerva sweetheart are you alright?" tuning out when he talked vastly improved the relationship and helped in progress.

"Yes Wilford. You know it's getting really late I should be heading of for my beauty sleep."

"Next full moon?"

"Of course." It wasn't like she had much of a choice anymore. Wilford was too sweet to say no. The time she had gotten to know him is a time she found it harder and harder to break is heart. Besides he was now part of the rut she had been stuck in lately.

Though Wilford did love her for something deeper for her looks. So she supposed it wasn't all bad to be with him.

Minerva sighed plopping on her bed. Her date had wore her down more than she thought.

"Maybe a shopping trip would cheer me up." She mumbled.

Xoxo

Minerva sighed. Not even her shopping bags full of clothes and the extremely cute blouse she was wearing seemed to make her happy.

"Oh poor me." She sighed. The mink continued to examine the blouse with an uninterested look.

"Get over here!" yelled a gruff unattractive voice.

Minerva attention snapped from the blouse to a mall cop chasing three pair of familiar pair of ears up and down the clothes aisle. They were far, but coming closer.

The chase continued; knocking a few clothes down, a girly scream or two, and even a pie being thrown.

She never got more than short glimpse. A tail here, ears there, even the sight of a red nose or hat. The mink felt her eyes narrow to try and get a closer look. "The Warners?"

Minerva allowed herself a small smile. Say what you want about them, but the Warner knew how to have fun.

Though then everything fell silent. The mink felt her shirt get heavy, looking at it now she saw the torso move.

"Hellooo!" Sang Yakko popping out of the left arm hole. He was wearing familiar khaki pants and a white shirt underneath a unbuttoned button down plaid green shirt.

"Hellooo!" Wakko voice popping out the right sleeve a second after his brother. His red hat adorned on his head. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with the 'WB' logo on the front, he even wore pants, blue jeans in fact.

"Hellooo!" Dot sang popping out of the head hole. She was wearing a pink shirt with a red heart in the middle and a jean skirt.

"Hello Nurse!" exclaimed the two brothers.

"Yakko, Wakko." Minerva greeted the two drooling boys. "Hi Dot." She said looking at the miffed sister. "Finding trouble?"

"Us? Never!" Wakko said sounding offended.

"Not even our fault, me and my sibs where just innocently shopping for our dear little sister an-"Yakko got cut off by Dot.

"I'm not little, I'm twelve."

"Fine, our dear short-"

"Only to you bean pole."

Yakko sent his sister a sharp look. "Like I was saying. Our dear_ short little _is in need of some new clothes, and me being the parent figure I am suggested that we took a trip to the infamous Maul. We were minding our own business and our new special friend accused us of stealing."

"Yeah it was obviously Wakko's fault." Dot said pushing her brothers' nose.

"My fault! How is it my fault?"

"I'm not the one who fell out the store with the unpaid for pile of clothes."

"I don't understand why you need so many clothes in the first place"

"I need an update from all the baby clothes that Yakko buys me, I mean what guy is gonna ask me out in those?!"

"Whoa whoa who said you're a loud to date?" Yakko interrupted.

"Oh so it's okay for you and Yakko to chase anything in a skirt, but I can't date a boy?"

"Yes because all boys are dirty and perverted." Wakko said in a matter of fact voice.

"Your boys." Dot pointed out.

"Exactly!" the brothers chorused.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." Yakko stated.

The Warner's continued their argument, getting off topic and starting new ones. Completely ignoring Minerva and reaming in the shirt holes. They were so caught up in there spat they hadn't noticed the fuming security guard.

"Ahem." Let out the security guard.

"Give us a minute." Wakko responded."

"Ahem, I do believe that we were in the middle of a chase scene."

"Just give us a minute pal." Dot replied in an annoyed tone.

"AHEM!"

"Fine, Fine. We get it, Keep your pants on."

The Warners jumped out of the shirt. Wakko and Dot made a break for the door. Yakko stayed behind.

"Come on." Yakko said giving a light tug on Minerva's arm.

"What?" Minerva was taken back and seriously confused.

"You're coming with us." Yakko stated now pulling the mink along with him.

"Why?" she asked stumbling after him.

"Because you're are hostage."

"Yakko hurry it up!" Dot yelled from the entrance of the boutique.

"Coming sister sib." Yakko picked up Minerva bridle style. "I hope you don't mind this. I know I don't." he gave a wriggle of his brow before taking off.

The eldest Warner kicked into full gear and soon caught up with his younger siblings.

"Why'd you bring her?" Dot asked as they ran full pace.

"Ehhh why not?" Yakko shrugged.

"You got that right big bro, talk about Hello nurse!" Wakko stated happily his tongue flailing in the wind.

"You know you'd be able to go a lot faster if you put me down!" Minerva yelled. "I mean the guards like right behind us."

"Guess we're a little rusty since we decided to take it easy on Ralph."

"You still live on the lot?"

"You two can continue this chat when we're not running away." Dot shouted.

"Wait. Where's Wakko?" Yakko said skidding to a stop.

"Over here!" Wakko cheered emerging for a skate shot three helmets and three skate boards. "I was getting tired of running." He said passing the two of the helmet and skate board combo to Yakko and Dot.

"Have you ever rode one of these things before?" Minerva asked noticing Yakko wobble as he got on his.

"Nope!" the Warner replied simultaneously. Then took off down the mall toward the exit.

"So Minerva what have you been up to?" Yakko said flashing his best charming smile.

The mink looked at him quizzically, of all things he asked that?

"Well I figured since we're going to get married soon, I might as well break the ice." He said giving a trade mark grin.

"Married?"

"Of course. Who else are you going to marry Newt? Wilford?"

"Me hopefully." Wakko added.

"Pretty big age gap there eh bro?"

"Look who's talking there Mr. 18, she probably like 35!"

"21!" Minerva scoffed. "I'll have you know that- doors."

"Doors?" the brothers spoke slowly turning their attention from each other to in front of them where a set of glass doors they were speeding toward.

"AAAAAHHH!" Yakko, Wakko, and Minerva screamed.

Dot sighed giving a roll of her eyes. "It's always up to the one with the most brain cells."

She jumped of her board and grabbed her brother's tails a second before they hit the glass.

"Do Burbank a favor and stop finding property damaging ways to kill yourselves."

"Aw sis didn't know you cared."

"Oh dry up. I just don't want to end up paying for the damages."

"I think she's petrified." Wakko spoke up pointing to the shaking mink nestled deep in Yakko's chest.

"Must be her first near death experience." Yakko smirked, not at all minding the attention.

"F-first."

"We live in a 50 foot water tower how many do you think we have?" Dot rolled her eyes, as if it was a normal thing to have near death experiences.

Minerva didn't really know how to reply to that.

"Can we go home now Yakko? This shopping trip has been a total bust."

"Yeah I want to see if I can regain some of my man hood on the way home." Wakko brought up.

"Alright, we're leaving." Yakko rolled his. "So Minerva since I still for your attention, I though it be a good time to ask you out."

"Like on a date?" Okay so some aspect of the Warner brother could count as cute and charming, but an actual date with him? Ha! "Sorry, but it wouldn't work out." Minerva gave him a kiss on the head. At first he stood there frozen, she took this opportunity to jump out of his arms. Yakko then fell on his back a goofy grin on his face.

"See you around Warner."

"W-wait Minerva." Yakko scrambled to his feet not completely regaining balance, he ran over to the mink. Well more like tripped over his feet toward the mink. "Okay so you're busy tonight, what about tomorrow? Next week?"

"Sorry sweetie I'm just out of your league."

"Just drop by the tower if you change your mind." Yakko called after her as his sister began to drag him out by the collar. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye?" Minerva repeated to herself.

"Stupid!" Yakko's palm met his forehead. "I can't believe I actually said 'bye-bye'." He grimaced still getting dragged by Dot.


	2. Fun and Game

Chapter 2

She knew a lot of things about herself. She knew she was vain and shallow, a bit of a gold digger. Didn't she have the right to be?

Minerva was beautiful. So she had a right to be vain.

She didn't have any deep interest in anything or anyone so she called it as she saw it. So that's how she knew she was shallow.

She didn't want to be poor. So she scouted for a man with a fat wallet.

Minerva was raised to rely on her looks and a man with money.

So a beautiful mink, with no responsibility often spend her night partying in the hottest toon clubs.

Except tonight was different. Her Saturday plans were thrown off by her lack of cellphone.

"Oh where is that darn thing!" she yelled in frustration. With some help from the males of forest she had searched her house, when they turned out useless she kicked them out. Then she began looking herself with the same results.

"It's been a week since I saw my poor baby." She sighed plopping on her now crooked couch. "Oh woe is me, I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"I haven't seen it since my encounter with….Those little thieves!"

XoXo

"Wakko! Dot! Hurry up!"

"I'm on the computer/phone!" They both shouted.

"Family game night can and will start without you!"

"With one player?" Dot taunted.

Yakko sighed. "By force then."

First Wakko.

The eldest Warner trudged up to his little brothers' room. Opening the door quietly so you wouldn't be noticed.

"This is what they call annoying!? This guy's barely a nuisance!" Wakko complained into the phone resting between his shoulder and his head. "If he's annoying I'm then what I did on _Animaniacs _should get me arrested." He continued glaring at the screen.

Yakko rolled his eyes. He closed to lid of the laptop.

"Hey!"

Yakko took th9s chance to snatch the phone. "Goodbye Buster, Plucky, Max, or Hampton."

"Why'd you do that?!"

Surprisingly Yakko didn't respond, Instead he grabbed his brother and tucked him under his arm.

"Yakko! Let me go! You can't do this to me I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Just did, and if you even give a second thought to pulling your mallet out you'd be grounded so hard coffee bean will look at you and go 'damn'."

"This is unfair!"

Next Yakko marched to Dots room. Where he found his sister giggling and rolling on her bed.

"No he didn't! No he didn't!" She shrieked into the phone. "Oh my god!"

"Ugh.." Both brother gave a simultaneous roll of their eyes.

"You think he'll ask me out?"

Yakko took an opportunity to snatch the phone away. "Little Dottie's too young to date."

"Yeah and no punk is going to try." Wakko added still tucked under his brother arm.

The eldest then hung the phone throwing it on the bed.

"Why'd you have to go embarrass me?"

"Oh you better believe we're talking about this dating thing tomorrow little missy." Yakko seethed picking up dot and tucking her under his other arm.

Both of his younger sibs were shouting in protest trying to wriggle free from their older brother's grasp. Yakko took a deep breath he was about to start lecture.

"We set aside every Friday of the week for family." Their protest had turned into under breath grumbling. "Just for family, not your friends, not for the laptop, but for family." He continued setting them on either side of the game board he had laid out. "Playing a little game or watching some movies. We do this to keep our close family bond." Yakko then took his spot on the floor.

"Now start bonding."

Wakko and Dot groaned.

"Now!"

"Fine I'll got first." Wakko stated reaching for the di.

"Who said you get to be first?!"

Yakko sighed per usual it was going to be a long night.

XoXo

"Oh when I get my hand on them." Minerva finally made it to the lot and after 'persuading' the idiot guard she got in.

The miffed mink began climbing the water tower ladder. She was mad she hadn't noticed the sky turning grey or how high she was really going.

Then she reached the top she gave a glance downward and shuddered. Immediately hugged the railing and squeezed her eyes shut. "S-so high." She choked out. Minerva used her tail to knock on the WB sign.

As soon as she heard the creak of the door open her tail wrapped itself around said opener.

"Uh hello." A confused voice spoke out. She pulled herself to the opener and stay hooked on to him. She was trembling and felt who ever opened the door stumble back. Though after regaining their footing, they closed the door.

Minerva looked up, she was nose to nose with Yakko Warner. He had a dreamy gaze while she just glared at him.

"You have pizza sauce on your chin." Minerva jumped of the ink blot toon hand placed firmly on her hips.

Yakko using the back of his hand to swipe at his chin respond with a slight pink blush. "So uh came to take me up on my offer?"

"Yeah right pal. I just here to get my phone."

"Your phone."

"Yes my p-h-o-n-e phone, I know one of you took it."

"Now listen here lady I don't care how pretty you are I kn-"

"Uh Yakko."

"Not now Wakko, I know for a fact that my sibs wou-"

"Um Yakko."

"I said not now Wakko, My sibs would never even do som-"

"Yakko!"

"What is it Wakko? I'm trying to defend you here." Wakko looked half embarrassed half guilty.

"You didn't." Yakko gazed shifted to the smug mink. "Heh heh sorry?"

Minerva just held her hand out. "Give us minute."

At once the three Warner formed a huddle filled with fierce whispering.

Xoxo

"Thanks for making look like ass Wakko." Yakko whispered.

"Hey I didn't  
technically take it, she dropped it and I never gave it back."

"Yeah that's stealing." Dot whispered.

"Oh who asked you?" Wakko mumbled.

"Just give me the phone so I can regain some points with this girl, if even possible. Then this Saturday we can have a long talk about your stealing habits."

"Uh wait, I mean why spend your Saturday lecturing me while you can have a date with Minerva."

"What are you going on about?"

"W-well this." Wakko said pulling the phone from behind his back. "Can be your key tool for persuasion."

"How desperate do you think I am Wak?"

"Desperate enough to try."

"….Fine."

"What makes you think I'll go along with this?" Dot asked.

"5 dollar raise in allowance?" Yakko pleaded.

"Make it 10." Yakko groaned but nodded.

"Hey what about me it was my idea."

"Fine, How about short version of the lecture and eeeeeh curfew pulled back let's say 10 minutes."

"Deal."

"Thanks sibs."

Xoxo

After a few minutes that seemed like an hour they turned around back toward the mink. Each sharing the same devious smirk.

"We'll give you your phone back. If you agree to a date, tomorrow."

"With you?" Minerva scoffed. "Not on your life."

"Well that's your choice." Dot said teetering on her feet.

"I'm awfully hungry." Wakko dangled Minerva's phone above his wide opened mouth.

"You wouldn't."

"Try us." Dot dared.

Minerva sighed. She put on her best pouty flirty look and walked toward the brothers. "Please, I just want my phone." She used her hands to cup Yakko's face and her tail to tickle Wakko's chin.

"Oh no you don't." Dot grabbed the phone a second before Wakko handed it to the mink. "This still can be flushed."

"Fine, I'll go on a date with Yakko just don't hurt my phone."

"Glad you decided to come around. And you'll get this when my brothers home safe." Dot said throwing the phone in her hammer space.

Yakko and Wakko snapped out of their dreamy daze.

"Just one date." Minerva reminded poking Yakko's chest.

The Mink then whipped around and stomped towards the door. When she opened it she was welcomed with some very unwelcoming rain.

"You know that ladder gets extremely slippery and it's a long way down." Wakko stated.

"You can stay here if you like." Yakko offered.

"Fine, but only till the storm passes."

"Good because we were just in the middle of a game of chutes and ladders."

Xoxo

Three hours. Three hours of nothing but rain. Of nothing but board games.

This was insane.

"I need to use the bathroom." Yakko excused himself.

"For the fifth time this hour ladies and gentlemen."

Wakko and Dot giggled at this.

"So what he bribe you with?"

"What?"

"Come on I worked with you two long enough to know he had to offer you something." The younger Warner siblings look at each other and shrugged.

"Shortened lecture on my 'stealing habits' and curfew pushed back 10 minutes." Wakko stated.

"10 dollar raise in allowance." Dot mumbled.


End file.
